


It's Knot Hard to Love You

by GeneralDisarray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O in a non-A/B/O world, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Needs Brain Bleach, Scenting, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Witches, mentioned mpreg, oh well, there's probably more that i'm just forgetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Dean fucking hated witches. It’s like they existed just to spite him (which maybe they did, he wouldn’t put it past Chuck). Not only do they get inside his head, but they never just fight. They had all those little curses and tricks.*In which Cas and Dean get turned into an Alpha and an Omega and shit happens.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (Implied)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 189





	It's Knot Hard to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe they defeated Chuck and Jack became God and everything, but the Empty deal never happened and Cas never confessed his love.   
> Hope you enjoy!

Dean fucking hated witches. It’s like they existed just to spite him (which maybe they did, he wouldn’t put it past Chuck). Not only do they get inside his head, but they never just  _ fight _ . They had all those little curses and tricks. 

They’d tracked the witch, Ella, to a small apartment about an hour away from the Bunker. She hadn’t actually done anything that bad, just a few small curses to make people mildly pissed off, but ever since Jack became God or whatever there had been a noticeable decrease in cases and Dean needed to hunt something. She was young, in her early twenties, and probably stumbled across some occult book. They weren’t going to kill her, just scare her a bit and make sure she stopped. 

Sam knocked on the door and it was pulled open by a short girl wearing sweatpants and an old, baggy shirt with a design that looked vaguely familiar. Yeah, definitely not evil.

“Hello?”

“Hi. May we come in?” Sam asked.

“Why?”

“We have some things you might want to hear.”

“Are you guys religious types who are going to try to convince me that Jesus loves me?”

Dean snorted and Cas elbowed him.

“We’re not,” Cas answered. 

Ella pulled back the door and let them in. They crammed together on the small couch and Dean determinedly didn’t think about how Cas’ leg was pressed against his own. “Not to be rude, but what do you want?” Ella asked as she sat in the chair across from them.

“For you to stop doing magic.” Cas was nothing if not blunt.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t,” Dean snarked.

“Okay, fine, I may have done a  _ little  _ magic but I didn’t hurt anybody!”

“We know. But you can’t keep doing it. We just want you to stop, we’re not going to hurt you,” Sam reassured.

“But you guys are hunters, right? You’re really not going to kill me?”

“Nah, Sammy over there is a fucking bleeding heart.”

“You don’t want to kill her either, Dean,” Sam retorted.

“Wait, Sam and Dean? Like from the  _ Supernatural _ books?” Ella looked stunned, even more so when they nodded. “And I guess that would make you Castiel?”

“Yes.”

“Are you and Dean together?” she asked eagerly.

Before Cas had a chance to respond, Dean cut in with a “What?! No!”

“Oh.” She said disappointedly. “Well, then I guess I’m sorry.”

“For what?” 

Dean realized what she was going to do and quickly stood up but before he could reach her, she yelled out, “ _ amor luporum sentite! _ ”

And all Dean saw was black.

When he woke up his entire body hurt. He groaned as he sat up, finding Sam a few feet away, standing over Cas who was slumped over on the couch.

“Is he okay?” 

Sam turned at the sound of his voice. “Dean! You’re up!”

“Yeah. How long was I out?”

“About ten minutes. I tried to wake you up but I couldn’t and you didn’t really  _ look  _ hurt so I figured it was best to wait it out.”

“What happened? I remember her shouted something but after that…”

“You and Cas passed out and she disappeared, some kind of teleportation spell. I don’t know what she did to you guys though. I was thinking maybe it was just something to give her time to get away but it didn’t affect me…”

“I feel fine, a little sore all over, but I don’t feel cursed or anything.”

“We’ll just have to keep an eye on you.”

Behind Sam, Dean saw Cas slowly sit up.

“Welcome back to the world of the living, buddy,” Dean said as he pulled himself off of the floor.

“‘World of the living’? Was I dead?”

“It’s a metaphor, Cas. You and I were just passed out.”

“Yes, the witch cast a spell. I believe it translated to ‘feel the love of the wolves.’ I have never heard of that, does it mean anything to you?”

“I don’t recognize that. Wolves...did she maybe sic a hellhound after you?” Sam pondered.

“She’s not that powerful,” Dean interrupted.

They decided to search the rest of the apartment and besides some merch from various fandoms, including  _ Supernatural _ , they were lucky to find a few spell books and Ella’s laptop. Dean noticed a slightly strange smell, like rain and eucalyptus, but he dismissed it as a remainder of whatever rituals Ella did.

Sam opted to sit in the back of the Impala so he could stretch his long as fuck legs while looking through the books and attempting to hack into Ella’s computer. 

Which left Cas sitting next to Dean.

And that was perfectly fine and all but the smell had followed them into the car and only grew stronger as they drove. Was it Cas? It probably wasn’t Sam and definitely wasn’t him, so maybe…

It smelled so fucking good and made Dean feel slightly lightheaded. Thirty minutes into the drive and Dean wanted to bury his head into Cas’ neck.

_ Wait, what? Pull yourself together, Winchester! Dudes don’t want to fucking  _ smell  _ each other. Even if they smell really really good… _

Dean rolled down his window, which luckily seemed to get rid of most of the smell.

When they reached the Bunker, Cas immediately went off to his room, and normally Dean would be concerned but it was  _ Cas  _ after all and Dean was occupied trying to figure out what the fuck was wrong with himself.

The whole smell thing was really fucking weird. And he wanted nothing more than to curl up in Cas’ arms. That was weird, not because he’d never felt the urge before, but because it was just so strong and he usually had more control over his emotions.

“I’m going out tonight,” Dean blurted out. He needed to reassure himself with a soft body against his own.

“Great! We haven’t gone out in ages,” Sam replied, looking up from the books he was pouring over. “I can’t find anything in these about love of wolves and could definitely use a break. Should we leave in about an hour?”

“...sure.” He wasn’t really planning on Sam coming with him but once the moose had his mind on something he didn’t let up.

“I’ll go tell Cas.”

_ What? Fuck. _

As Dean got ready he noticed another smell, different then Cas’, sweeter. He placed it as apples and cinnamon and as he sniffed his pits he realized it was coming from him. His waist was also slimmer although his hips had widened slightly and he decided to forgo his skinnier jeans (shut up Sam, they made his ass look amazing) and just go with a regular pair. This whole thing was fucking weird. 

He found Sam in the kitchen wearing, surprise surprise, a flannel shirt.

“Sammy, do I smell weird to you?”

“Weird like what?”

“Like apples.”

“Uh, no, why?”

“Um, I’m just trying out a new cologne.”

“Yeah, I don’t smell anything.”

“Not on Cas either?”

“Did you force Cas to try it on to?”

“...sure.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Ok, thanks, Sammy.”

Sam gave him a strange look but didn’t stop him from leaving the kitchen.

*

They sat themselves into a booth, Cas choosing to sit  _ right  _ next to Dean. The waitress came over, a pretty girl with dark hair and blue eyes, and she shot a smile at Dean. “Hi, I’m Heather, I’ll be your server today. What can I get you?”

“Three beers and three shots of whiskey, sweetheart.” Dean felt Cas tense up next to him.

“Sure thing.” She gave Dean a wink and purposely swung her hips as she walked away. _I’m definitely hitting that tonight_ , Dean thought.

Heather came back a few minutes later with their drinks. If Dean had stopped staring at her tits he would have noticed that she didn’t flirt this time and it was probably because Cas was staring daggers at her.

They drank in silence for a few minutes before Dean interrupted, “Aren’t we a cheery bunch? Although I don’t know what I expected from a giant, nerdy moose and a semi-angel of the Lord.”

“Hey! I’m fun!” Sam protested, grabbing his shot and throwing it back to prove his point. 

Dean smirked and turned to Cas. “Your turn.”

“Dean, you know this will not affect me in any way.”

“Exactly. There’s no reason not to do it.” This. This Dean could do. Just platonic banter between friends. “Please? For me?”

And fuck, Dean can’t deny the warm feeling in his stomach when that’s what gets Cas to pick up the shot.

They spent the rest of the night getting drunk, although considering that they all had a rather high alcohol tolerance, they were only tipsy. And Dean blamed his slightly clouded brain for leaning into Cas’ side because he was warm and somehow smelled even better than before.

The return of Heather, who’d been steadily bringing them drinks, slightly jolted Dean out of his haze.

She set down another round and then turned to Dean, who gave her his Winchester Smile TM , she handed him a piece of paper with her number on it.

“You should call me sometime, handsome.”

And Cas fucking growled.

An actual growl. Like a dog.

Dean turned to him, ready to ask him some version of “ _ What the fuck? _ ”, but then Cas wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and his whole body went limp. It was like sinking into a warm bath, he felt so relaxed and safe and there was a small voice telling him to just submit, and that sounded really good right now.

He stared at the table but he saw Heather hurry away from the corner of his eye.

Cas finally let go and the feelings left with it, something Dean should have been happy about. 

“What the fuck was that?” He hissed.

“I don’t know. I’m very sorry,” Cas responded.

“Come on, we’re leaving.” Dean threw down a bunch of bills, tipping Heather generously for dealing with whatever bullshit that was. The number she gave him was left on the table.

When they reached the Impala, Cas asked him, “Should you be driving? You did have quite a bit of alcohol,” and Dean spat out an “I’m fine.”

The ride back to the Bunker was completely silent and Dean did the best to ignore that he could fucking  _ smell _ that Cas was sad and confused. 

As soon as they got home, Dean retreated to his bedroom. Maybe, hopefully, everything would be fine in the morning.

*

Dean woke up the next morning and groaned when he realized he could still smell apples. And then groaned again when he realized he had a headache. Dean had definitely had worse hangovers than this before, but he wasn’t as young as he used to be and it’d been a while since he’d gotten drunk.

He stumbled into the kitchen in his hotdog pajama pants and deadman’s robe, finding Cas and Sam already sitting at the kitchen table. Dean poured himself a cup of coffee and purposefully didn’t sit on the same side as Cas.

“So get this,” Sam started, “I finally broke into Ella’s laptop and I found this thing called Archive Of Our Own.”

“What’s that, like a place where witches archive their spells?” Dean interrupted.

“No, not exactly. People post fanfiction on it. Ella wrote a lot about the  _ Supernatural _ , mainly about you two.”

Dean stiffened, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well she wrote a lot of this thing called Alpha/Beta/Omega or Omegaverse, where basically people have the traits from a wolf pack dynamic.”

Cas spoke up. “‘Feel the love of the wolves.’” 

“Yes, exactly. Alpha’s have typically more ‘masculine’ traits, although they can be of any gender, Omega’s have ‘feminine’ traits and Beta’s are sort of neutral. I think she might have changed you guys into them, it would explain that whole scent thing you were talking about Dean and the...growling thing.

Dean had a sick feeling. “So which ones are we.”

“Well judging on the fact that she solely wrote Cas as an alpha and you as an omega…”

“I’m not a fucking girl!”

“No, you’re an omega,” Sam said with a smirk.

Dean flipped him off and stormed out of the room.

He slammed his bedroom door shut. He lay on his bed for a few minutes before pulling out his computer and looking up Archive Of Our Own (yes, he used his laptop for things other than porn, Sammy). He hesitantly typed “Alpha/Beta/Omega” in the search bar. Holy shit, over 80,000 results popped up. Dean quickly realized that there was no way he’d be able to find anything--some of these were over 300,000 words--so he added “Guide” after his search. Luckily that seemed to narrow the search so he clicked on the first one he saw.

_ “...knot…produce slick...nesting...mating...go into heat...” _

The fuck had he gotten himself into?

Some time after Dean had worked himself into a panic there was a knock on his door.

“What?” He asked as he flung open the door.

“I wanted to check on you.” Cas said holding out a plate of bacon and eggs like a peace offering.

Dean didn’t take the plate but opened the door enough to let Cas in.

Dean lay back down on the bed, Cas sitting stiffly on the edge of the bed. The angel subtly sniffed the air in what Dean now recognized as scenting and Dean followed his lead. The scent of Cas’ distress made some part of Dean want to comfort his alpha. 

No, not his alpha. This thing was just fucking with his head.

Dean picked up the food Cas had placed on the bedside table, he’d forgotten how hungry he was, it’d been a while since he’d eaten.

Cas smelled a little better seeing Dean eat and Dean mentally preened at pleasing him before realizing what he was doing and scolding himself.

“How are you so calm, dude?”

“This is not a...new idea to me. Angels have something similar to this. It is not exactly the same as our true forms are less physical and it doesn’t affect our vessels but I am familiar with the concept.”

“So what? You’ve always been an alpha?”

“Essentially.”

“Fucking weird, man.”

“Perhaps. But humans also have strange features and customs, do they not? Like the prostate.”

“Okayyy.”

“And their unwillingness to discuss their own bodies.”

“I think we're done talking here.” But even as he said it, he really didn’t want Cas to leave. Just having his presence there was comforting.

Maybe Cas could scent it on him or maybe Cas was just that good at reading him, but Cas stayed with him.

They ended up watching a movie together and Dean definitely didn’t fall asleep and he  _ definitely _ didn’t fall asleep with his head on Cas’ chest.

When he woke up, Cas was gone, although his scent was still on the pillows, which Dean buried his face in and couldn’t bring himself to pull away.

*

The next few days passed in...relative normalcy. Everything was fine and from an outsider perspective nothing would seem wrong except Cas kept fussing over Dean.

It was small things, Cas would bring him coffee in the morning or ask him if he was cold or offer to help with the dishes (the thought of Cas all wet and covered in suds made him feel...something). Dean would have appreciated it, if he didn’t know it was because he was a goddamn omega.

And some part of him  _ did  _ appreciate it. The part that told him to scent Cas and to be a good omega for him. He hated that part.

Three days after the whole “Dean and Cas are actually an omega and an alpha” thing, Dean started to feel weird. His stomach hurt, which alone would have been normal, but he also felt irritable, he was craving chocolate like mad, and there was an itch, he needed...something.

He was doing his laundry when he came across one of Cas’ button down shirts that must have gotten mixed in somehow. Without thinking, he grabbed it and brought it back to his room. He threw it on the bed before leaving again to go to the linen closet where they kept some big comforters for when it got cold. He dragged a few to his room, arranging them on the bed, along with the pillows. He put Cas’ shirt near the headboard, where he could sleep with his nose pressed to it. It was almost right. He looked around before digging through his hamper until he found one of his band shirts. He sniffed it and, yep, it would do. He laid it on the bed next to Cas’ shirt. He took a step back and stared at his creation.

He’d made a fucking nest.

And yet he couldn’t bring himself to destroy it.

*

When he woke up the next morning, he thought he was on fire. There was only heat and pain. And need. Oh, how he needed.

The bed felt wet.  _ Probably from all my sweat _ , he thought distantly.

He planned on just laying there until he died, because surely he was dying. But then he smelled something.  _ That _ . Whatever that was, it was what he needed.

Dean managed to get out of bed and followed his nose to the library where Cas and Sam were sitting.

Cas.  _ Alpha _ .

*

Sam looked up when he heard Dean enter and found the man leaning heavily on the doorway, shocked to find his eyes a pure gold. He looked over to Cas only to find the man breathing heavily with red bleeding into his eyes.

Dean and Castiel stared at each other while Sam glanced between them until Dean breathed out, “ _ Alpha _ .”

Cas growled lowly, like he had at the bar. And Dean turned and fucking sprinted, Cas immeadiatly chasing after him.

Sam sat frozen, wondering what the fuck just happened.

*

Dean bolted down the Bunker’s hallway, headed towards his room. He could sense that Castiel was right on his heels and so he pushed for an extra burst of speed the last few feet to reach his bedroom door. 

Dean threw open the door and was immediately tackled onto the bed. He grunted as Cas pressed him into the mattress.

“You smell so good,” Cas groaned, pressing kisses to Dean’s neck.

“Cas, please.” Dean’s whine seemed to spur Cas into action, as he immediately moved back slightly, pulling Dean’s hips back until he was presenting. Face down, ass up.

Dean thanked whatever deities there were that he’d decided to forgo a shirt and underwear, ready as soon as Cas pulled down his pants.

Dean whimpered as he felt Cas leave the bed but didn’t move from his position, if this is how his alpha wanted him, this is where he would stay. Luckily, Cas quickly returned, this time without clothes, which Dean very much supported.

Cas ran his fingers over Dean’s hole and moaned, “God, you’re so wet.” It was only then Dean realized he could feel something running down his legs.  _ Slick _ , the small part of his brain that was still working helpfully supplied.

“Cas, please, fuck me.” Dean had always kind of assumed that Cas would be a gentle lover, slow thrusts mixed with whispered praises and soft kisses. This, apparently, was not the case. Or maybe it was. But this Alpha version of Cas, with his mind addled by Dean’s heat, just thrust in, without even prepping Dean. Not that he needed it, every part of Dean’s body was ready.

Dean gasped as Cas bottomed out. He felt so  _ full _ . Cas, or actually Jimmy Novak, was fucking huge.

Cas started a brutal pace, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in.

“So fucking tight. Taking me so well.  _ Fuck _ .” Hearing the normally so composed angel cursing had Dean letting out a choked moan.

Cas shifted slightly and all of a sudden Dean was arching his back and letting out a silent scream. Cas slammed head on into  _ that  _ place until Dean started a litany of “FuckfuckfuckCasPleaseOhFuckCassssss.”

Then Dean felt something at the base of Cas’ cock.  _ A knot _ , if he remembered correctly from his reading. Dean wanted to feel it stretching him even wider, he didn’t even know if that was possible, but he wanted it. “Please Cas, need your knot, fill me up,  _ please _ .”

“ _ Dean _ ...so beautiful..so perfect..ughhh..for me.” With one last thrust, Cas pushed his knot past Dean’s rim, locking in while simultaneously biting down on Dean’s neck. Dean came, untouched, with a shout of what might’ve been Cas’ name as he felt Cas’ hot cum filling him and the pleasure-pain from the knot and bite.

Cas rolled them so they were on their sides (yes, Dean was the little spoon, but only because their situation forced him to be!) and they lay there for a few minutes, still riding out the waves of pleasure.

Cas must have come around at about the same time Dean did, because suddenly he was trying to pull away from Dean, only stopping when Dean winced from the tug on his rim.

“Oh my Dad! Fuck! Oh, geez! Shit! I’m so sorry Dean!” 

“Woah, dude, calm down. What’s wrong?” Dean turned his head as far as he could to look at the angel, who was somehow flushed and extremely pale at the same time.

“I took  _ advantage  _ of you!”

“The hell are you talking about, Cas?”

“I-You just smelled so good and I couldn’t stop myself, I didn’t even ask you for permission or anything! I just-shit, you  _ ran _ and I still went after you.” The angel cursed again.

“Cas, it’s okay. I wanted you.”

“But you didn’t! It was just your heat! I read an article, you know, ‘an intoxicated yes is still a no,’ you weren’t exactly intoxicated but I think it still applies.”

Dean took a deep breath. “I wanted you, in this way and others, before my heat too.”

“You-What?”

“I’ve wanted you for years.” Dean hated laying his feelings so bare but he and Cas had just had sex and he knew if he hadn’t said it now, he’d never say it.

“So I didn’t-“

“You didn’t take advantage of me.”

“Oh.”

Dean waited for Cas to say something else but the alpha appeared stunned into silence, his scent was unreadable. Dean grew uncomfortable and blurted out, “If you don’t want to stay, that’s okay. You don’t owe me anything, you can leave.”

That seemed to jolt Cas back to reality because he said, “I don’t want to leave. I have also wanted you for a long time now.”

“That’s,”  _ spectacular, wonderful, everything I ever wanted to hear _ , “good.”

Cas huffed a chuckle. “Yes, I think so. Especially since we appear to be mated now.”

Dean’s hand flew to his neck, to the bite he’d forgotten about until now. “Right. Fuck.” Dean knew he should be full out panicking, he was the master of Non-Commitment and basically getting married definitely qualified as commitment. 

But, it wasn’t completely out of nowhere, he and Cas had known each other for eleven years, and if he was going to have a relationship with anyone, another hunter was the way to go.

And a part of him, that he wanted to blame on being an omega but that he knew had been around long before this, knew that Cas was  _ home _ . Cas was it for him.

“Is-is that alright with you?” Cas said nervously.

“You know what? It is.” Dean felt Cas relax. “Although I do have one condition on being mated to you.”

“Yes?”

“I get to give you a mark too.”

*

Cas fell heavily onto Dean’s chest, a fresh mating bite on his neck.

After Cas’ knot had finally slipped out, they’d headed right into Round Two, face to face this time at Cas’ insistence. It’d been slower and sweeter this time, more like how Dean had imagined Cas, but no less intense. Cas had held eye contact with Dean, eyes piercing into Dean’s until Dean shuddered his way through his orgasm, Cas’ name at his lips.

Dean didn’t know if it was the heat, or the mating, or maybe Cas himself, but everything about the angel was just... _ wow _ .

Except that said angel was heavy and apparently too sated to lift himself up. 

Dean’s phone chimed. “Cas, move.”

Cas just grunted.

Dean sighed and shifted as much as he could, just barely reaching his phone on the bedside table. Dean got hold of it and peered at the text from Sam.

_ Went to Eileen’s. Fridge is stocked up. Text me when you’re done with...you know. _

Dean appreciated that his brother knew when he wasn’t needed.

“Cas.”

“Hmf.”

“Sam is gone. Which means we can christen every room of the Bunker.”

“I don’t understand why we would give a room a Christian name,” Cas mumbled into Dean’s shoulder.

“It means we can fuck wherever we want,” Dean clarified.

“Hm, interesting.”

“Yes.”

“Might have to try that.”

*

Three hours later, they finally left the bedroom to attend to, as Cas called them, Dean’s “humanly needs.” In other words, making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

They ended up fucking on the kitchen table.

*

Dean’s heat ended after four days. Dean texted Sam to let him know that it was safe to come back, then pouted next to the map table.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Cas asked as he came back from putting all their bedding in the washing machine.

“I liked having just the two of us. Getting to do whatever we wanted.”

“So you want more sex?”

“Maybe.”

“We just fucked for four days. How are you not tired out?”

“What can I say? You’re just that sexy.”

“Well, Eileen’s place is about an hour away, right?”

“I like your thinking, angel.”

“We’ll have to be quick. No knotting.”

“You’ll make it up to me.”

With that, Cas spun Dean around and bent him over the table.

“Fuck, here?”

“Would you rather go somewhere else?” Cas whispered in his ear.

“No,” Dean choked out as Cas started grinding against his ass.

“Good.” Cas started tearing off Dean’s pants and he could already feel slick dripping down his thighs.

“Come on, Cas.” Rather than the blunt head Dean was expecting to feel, he felt Cas’ wet tongue swirl around his rim.

“Mmpf, taste so good,” Cas groaned and started plunging his tongue into Dean’s hole, stubble scraping against his skin.

“Holy fuck, Cas.”

“Yes, I suppose it is.”

“Please, just get in me.” Cas just hummed and added a finger alongside his tongue. “You- _ unh- _ bastard. If you don’t- _ ah _ -shove your cock in me in the next five seconds, I’ll- _ fucking shit right there _ .”

Dean’s failed attempt at a threat seemed to work, because with one last rub to his prostate, Cas pulled away.

He quickly returned and Dean was finally filled the way he wanted.

True to Cas’ word, it was fast. And very very good.

Cas had him gasping out his name as he thrusted quickly, contrasted by Cas’ soft moans and gentle kisses over Dean’s mating bite.

“Are you close, Dean?” Cas asked, voice somehow composed.

“Yesss, gonna come for you, Alpha.”

Dean’s words sent Cas over the edge. He shuddered as he came, face pressed into Dean’s shoulder as he pulled out to keep himself from knotting. He reached around to jack off Dean, barely getting a hand on him before he was crying out.

The bunker door suddenly flew open and there was a moment of silence as Sam took in the scene. 

Sam’s hand flew over his eyes as he stumbled blindly out of the bunker. “Nopenopenope. I am  _ not _ dealing with this. Gonna need fucking brain bleach now.” 

It took half an hour to convince Sam that it was safe to come back into the Bunker and when he finally returned he couldn’t meet Cas’ and Dean’s eyes.

“So get this, while you two were, uh, busy, I think I was able to track down Ella. She’s just a couple towns over.”

“That would have been helpful to know a few days ago,” Cas said.

“Hey! I didn’t see you complaining!” Dean interjected.

“Yes, I suppose if your heat didn’t happen we never would have gotten together.”

“Wait, wait, you guys are like  _ together _ together.”

“Yeah, Sammy, I thought that was obvious from the, you know, week of fucking.”

“You two are both so dense, I thought you would just be friends with benefits.”

“We accidentally mated and ended up confessing our feelings for each other,” Cas explained.

“Really? Fucking finally!”

*

Dean looked at the warehouse skeptically. “You sure this is it?”

“It’s where the tracking spell led me and according to the town’s records, this property is in Ella’s name,” Sam said.

“Weird chick,” Dean said but grabs his gun and tucks it in his waistband anyways.

When they’d burst through the warehouse doors Dean was reminded of when the Trickster put them in TV Land; the warehouse was an exact copy of Ella’s apartment. 

Dean glanced around the room before his gaze settled on Ella, sitting on the couch eating what appeared to be kettle corn. She jerked to her feet when she noticed them.

“Oh! Hey guys! How’s it been going?”

“You turned me into a fucking Omega!” Dean growled. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. It was necessary though.” She stared pointedly at Dean’s neck. “And it seems like it worked.”

“Turn us back.” Being an omega wasn’t actually that bad, and it  _ did _ get him Cas...but it’s about the principle!

“Hmm, I don’t really want to yet. I’ve wanted this for years and now I’ve finally had the chance! I’m not letting this go so soon.”

“Come on. We fucked, we mated, what more do you want us to do?”

“I don’t want this to just be a one-shot, Deano.” That had Dean freezing before slamming “Ella” against the wall.

“Oh, you fucker. You should be dead.”

“Dean?” Cas said behind him but before Dean had time to explain, Ella faded away and Gabriel appeared on the couch.

“You know, you’re smarter than they give you credit for,” Gabriel said.

Cas sighed. “I should’ve known this was you, Gabe.”

“Hey, baby bro! How was the sex?” Cas flushed a bright red, which Dean thought was adorable, although he didn’t think his opinion would be welcome.

“I would ask how you are alive, Gabriel, but I’m honestly not even surprised at this point,” Sam said.

“I’ll tell you anyway. My godly nephew--good kid, by the way, likes nougat--decided to bring me back to life. And after spending some time with the ladies, and a few fellas,” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “I figured there was no better way to announce my return then getting our resident lovebirds together.”

“Right. Well, that happened. Can you change us back now?” Dean asked.

“But then what would happen to the baby?”

Dean froze. Shit. Shit. Shit. Yeah, they hadn’t used a condom but he was a dude! There’s no way he could get pregnant. Except...he’d seen a thing on AO3 called mpreg....fucking shit! Sure, he’d know Cas for years but they’d only just gotten together, they had no idea what they were like as a couple. And it would be different than raising Jack, it would be an actual baby. A little person that could be hurt by anything. Would they have to give up hunting? He had been thinking about retiring at some point, but not now! It’s too soon!

Dean turned to stare at Cas, who looked just as panicked as Dean felt. 

“I knew Cassie was gullible but I didn’t think you were too, Deano!” Gabriel chuckled and Dean relaxed a little. Thank God/Chuck/Jack, they were  _ not  _ ready to be parents. Although the idea of Cas being a dad, chasing after little toddlers with dark hair and green eyes...it wasn’t  _ un _ interesting. “Did you two really not use protection though? Disappointing, thought I taught you better, Cassie.” 

Cas looked away, scent souring a little, and how dare Gabriel make his mate feel uncomfortable, so Dean snarked back, “Of course we didn’t use a condom, I just  _ love  _ the feeling of Cas’-“

“Whoa, whoa, it’s only fun when I overshare.”

“I’d really prefer if no one overshared,” Sam piped up.

“I agree with Sam,” Cas said softly.

Gabriel sighed. “Fineeee.”

“Okay, so will you change us back?” Dean got the conversation back on track.

“You guys are no fun,” Gabriel pouted, “but your kid did bring me back so-“ He snapped his fingers.

Dean didn’t really  _ feel  _ any different but he noticed his and Cas’ combined scents—a comforting smell he’d gotten used to being covered in—were gone. He glanced over at Cas’ neck and was saddened to find that his claim on Cas had disappeared as well.

“Right, I best be off. Heard there’s some idiot as president who could really use a lesson. Call me, Sammy, if you ever want to try out some ABO. Heard it’s lots of fun.”

Sam spluttered. “I have a girlfriend!”

“Everyone loves a threesome!” Gabriel winked and disappeared. 

Team Free Will was left standing awkwardly. 

“Well, that was...interesting,” Dean finally said.

“My brother is such an assbutt,” Cas responded.

Dean grinned at his dorky boyfriend. Were they boyfriends? It felt like too small of a word to describe everything they’d been through, everything they were. Oh well, that felt like something to stress about at a later date. For now, he just wanted to go home, eat some pie he knew was sitting in the fridge, and maybe have sex with his angel, hopefully sex that was was no way connected to fanfiction or Gabriel.

So for the most part things went back to normal, they’d definitely had weirder things happen to them and--much to Sam’s amusement--they found that Dean and Cas had basically been acting like a couple for years, it was just official now.

And if sometimes Dean and Cas covered each other’s necks in hickies and bites or Dean happened to buy Cas a rain and eucalyptus scented cologne, well, no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was okay, I really enjoy the idea of Dean and Cas having to deal with shit from fanfiction but couldn't really find many fics where that happened so I decided to write it myself!  
> Also, Cas' point that he shouldn't have had sex with Dean while Dean was not in his right mind was totally correct! However, since this is fanfiction and we know that Dean was in fact completely willing and that Cas would never do anything to hurt Dean, I let it slide. But if you're ever in a situation like that (although I doubt this specific thing would happen) please make the right choice!   
> On a slightly lighter note, I want to just make it clear that the president Gabriel referred to at the end is America's rotting orange, Donald Trump, because I really enjoy the thought of Gabriel screwing with him. When I wrote this Trump was still president (yuck) but luckily not any more!  
> Anyways, hope whoever is reading this has an absolutely fantastic day and that you stay safe! Thanks for reading!


End file.
